Zoey Williams
Nozomi Risa Williams (nicknamed "Zoey") is one of the secondary protagonists of Tears of the Fallen. She's from Snowpoint City in Sinnoh. She's traveling with Barry Suzuki and Kenny Hudson and is a member of Division B of the Mokusetsu. Background Zoey comes from Snowpoint City in the Sinnoh region, the same city where the Fairy Plate, Seirei, was found. Zoey attended Sinnoh Academy and maintained a friendship there with Barry and Paul. Character Present Zoey, Barry, and Paul were friends of Gary and Tracey at Sinnoh Academy. Gary and Tracey are childhood friends of Ash and he roomed with them when he first arrived in the city of the academy, Jubilife City, to meet Alain. They then introduced Zoey, Barry, and Paul to Ash, since those three were also rooming at PokéLife Apartments. After Paul betrayed Barry, attacked him, and left, Zoey stopped Barry from venturing out on his own to track Paul down. Instead of telling him not to go, however, she decided to join him. The two set out to get stronger, train, and help other places and people in need. Later, Barry reunited with a childhood friend of his, Kenny, who attends Kalos Academy. Kenny joined the two in their travels. The three stayed connected with Ash and met Alain, working out an agreement to become members of what's deemed as "Division B" of the Mokusetsu (a secondary division that travels separately, while Alain, Ash, and Dawn are in Division A) and become Manipulators later when possible, except Kenny, who won't have to time to be a Manipulator, since he goes back to Kalos Academy in September. Alain sent the three of them on a separate mission to Kasai Village in Kalos to help clean up after recent disaster. While there, they helped Sanpei and the rest of the village overcome crisis and received helpful martial arts training. Some time after this, those three traveled with Alain, Ash, and Dawn in Sinnoh to find the Plates hidden there. During this leg of the journey, Alain had Zoey become a Grass Manipulator. Zoey also did a news broadcast alongside Alain promoting the Mokusetsu and their mission. This helped people around the world recognize her more, similar to Alain. In Sinnoh, during the fight for the Fairy Plate, Alain ordered Zoey not to fight, since she hadn't trained with her new Grass Manipulation yet. Against his orders, however, she used Nature's Grasp against Argus Steele to stop him from using Weld. In the fight for the Dark Plate, Zoey fought Pierce, which was a last-minute decision, due to Pierce's sudden appearance during the battle. In the fight for the Psychic Plate, Zoey fought Oakley at first, but wasn't doing too well against her. Oakley was able to sense Zoey's Pretty Flower and destroy it. After Paul showed up to the fight and defeated Barry, Zoey switched and fought Paul while Ash fought Oakley. Zoey was angry and tried to talk sense to Paul, but Paul was not listening. Zoey couldn't land a hit on Paul and got a shuriken thrown to her leg after being hit with Mist of Depression. Paul knocked Zoey down after this. Due to Zoey being a Grass Manipulator, she has a healing ability and can heal any member of the Mokusetsu after a battle. She healed them after several fights, especially after the chaos that ensued in the fight for the Psychic Plate. After SInnoh, Zoey and the rest of Division B left Division A and traveled to Johto while Division A went to Alola. Division B helped to clean up in Ecruteak City after the damage done to it by Archie and The Iron-Masked Marauder. They volunteered with a group led by Sayuri Priscilla while seeking to recruit more people to the Mokusetsu. Zoey encountered Bianca as they were cleaning. She recognized Zoey from the news broadcast she did with Alain. She also recognized Alain, who was in the city before. He was there with Ash, who had saved her life when he was in Ecruteak City. She wanted to see Ash, but he wasn't there. Personality Despite traveling with Barry, Zoey is much more serious than him. She's stern and really dislikes when there's injustice somewhere. She has a shorter temper than Barry and will speak her mind. She's still very helpful and wants to do what she can to support her friends and help the world. She doesn't put up with Alain's sarcastic remarks to her and will snap back if she sees fit. She has a confidence that shows throughout the Mokusetsu's various encounters. She's a fierce Grass Manipulator and learns fast when being taught by Alain. She becomes increasingly aggressive when angered more. Relationships Barry Zoey and Barry are best friends from Sinnoh Academy. While Barry is pretty reckless and doesn't always think first, Zoey assesses situations more carefully and stops Barry from making mistakes. Alternatively, when Zoey is too reserved, Barry helps her to put more risk into things to gain better results. The two know each other well. They're both upset about what happened with Paul and help each other in any way they can during this mission to bring him back. The two became the first two Manipulators of the current time who weren't ever members of the Tekiyoku. Ash Zoey is usually there for Ash's training and helps in all ways that she can. She learned a lot from him, including the will to never give up, which Barry also helps with, since she's usually slightly more pessimistic than the two. Zoey and Ash both have a passion for the mission of the Mokusetsu and won't let anything stop them. They're both supportive of Barry whenever he's upset and try to give him hope. Paul Zoey wasn't there when Paul turned on Barry in his apartment. But she heard about it and was furious at him. She calmed Barry down and discussed plans to get stronger to help Barry bring him back. She loathes Paul for what he did and channels most of her anger and battling skills towards him, although Paul is very strong. Trivia Naming * Her first name, Nozomi, is her Japanese name in the anime. It could be a reference to the Nozomi bullet train. That train travels faster than the Hikari bullet train, possibly a reference to Zoey advancing faster than Dawn in the anime. "Nozomi" also means "hope".https://bulbapedia.bulbagarden.net/wiki/Zoey#Names * Her nickname, Zoey, is her English dub name in the anime. It's simply came from her Japanese name, Nozomi. * Her middle name, Risa, is the given name of her Japanese voice actress, Risa Hayamizu.https://bulbapedia.bulbagarden.net/wiki/Zoey * Her last name, Williams, is the third name of her English voice actress, Emily Williams, who has also voiced Officer Jenny, Cassidy, Lucy, Lizabeth, and more.https://bulbapedia.bulbagarden.net/wiki/Emily_Williams General * Her birthday, December 7th, is the original Japan air date of the episode of the anime that she first appeared in.https://bulbapedia.bulbagarden.net/wiki/DP011 References Category:Main Characters Category:Mokusetsu: Members Category:Manipulators Category:Mokusetsu Category:Characters Category:Female Characters